


Not So Vanilla

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Rimming, Spanking, Sub!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: There's nothing vanilla about Dean's life.





	Not So Vanilla

She just left for the bathroom, telling Dean that she has a surprise for him. Oh, she’s always full of surprises, alright. After all, it was once a surprise that led him to where he is now. 

Hanging from a ceiling, holding up by ropes that cut into his body. 

He’s half hard already and he needs that friction right about now because he’s fucking burning up with a heat that rumbles in the depth of his crotch.

Dean rutted against the mattress but it didn’t provide nearly enough friction for him. The fabric of the bedsheets tickled his dick more than it should soothe him.

“Ah, babe. Desperate much?” Y/N said and he could hear her chuckle under her breath.

Shit. She told him to hold still while she prepared his surprise but he couldn’t and now he knows what would happen and he let out a sigh that felt more like a plea. 

“Gotta use this now, Dean.” She hit the air with the riding crop, making it hiss close to his ear and Dean flinched.

He felt the bed dipping down behind him and he could feel her soft hand on his globes, kneading them one by one and he arched his back, gritting his teeth. 

“Mmmhh..so ready for me, babe.” 

Yes, for her, only for her and he yelped when the riding crop made contact with his right ass cheek. 

“Gotta listen to me next time.” 

Another hit, another sting. 

“You like to be spanked, don’t you?” She kinda leaned over him now, her hands dig into his scalp, yanking him back by his short hair.

“Ahhh..yes. Fuck yes.” 

“Good boy.” She smirked and hit him some more. With each smack, Dean could feel his dick swelling up more and more.

“On your knees, Dean, c’mon.” She ordered and he knew better than to resist her. 

The riding crop was gone and she kept on massaging his ass, her cold hands felt soothing against his raw ass and Dean thought that there was no better feeling.

She spread kisses on his firm globes, licking it in all the right places, her wet tongue felt fucking good and her hands were roaming on him, rubbing and pulling around his ass, along his hips, until they found their way around him and wrapped themselves around his dick, jerking at it from behind. Dean let out a groan of satisfaction and pushed his head deeper into the mattress.

“Gonna make you feel so good, babe.” She whispered against his ass before lightly nibbling at it. Her hands left his cock and he grunt in frustration at the loss. 

Her hands were back on his ass, spreading his cheeks to have better access and then she dove right in, the tip of her tongue tickling against his puckered pink hole and fuck it felt fucking perfect. 

“Tastes so good.” She said as she slurped up her own saliva and then she moved further down, against the underside of his sac. “Mmh.. you like that, don’t you? Me rimming you?” 

She asked him and fuck, how can she think that he was able to think straight or even let out a coherent word? She plants open mouthed kisses along his balls and then up his rim until she was slurping away at his hole again. Eating him like he’s a fucking meal. 

“You ready for your surprise, Dean?” He could hear her open up a bottle cap and squeeze a ginormous amount of lube out of the bottle that was lying on the bed before he even got tied up. “Gotta open you up real good, baby.” 

He felt her blunt slick finger probing at his hole and then it slipped in, just like that, without any restraint. “Uhh.. you’re taking me so good. I like that.” She smirked and Dean bit down on his bottom lip.

“Another finger?” She asked him, but Dean knew that it wasn’t really a question.

He nodded frantically and then were two, she was scissoring him open now, her fingers gliding in and out of his slick hungry hole and when she hit his sweet spot, Dean thought that he’s going to lose it. She spread kitten licks on his cheeks, when she got three of her fingers inside of him and Dean could cum right there.

“Please.” He whispered and he thought that she couldn’t hear it but she did. That woman’s got bat ears, no shit.

“Awww..you’re begging. I like that.” 

“You want more, honey?” 

“Yes.” It was barely a whisper because Dean had to hold in his breath. It felt too good and he’s so damn close.

“Ready for your surprise, I guess.” And just like that, she took her fingers out of him and Dean whimpered at the loss.

“Aww…don’t fret, darling. Got something better for you than my fingers.” She chuckled darkly and then he felt it. A blunt object, slick with lube, probing at his entrance. 

“You want this big cock of mine, Dean?” She slipped the tip of the strap on cock along his crack and Dean circled his hips to her rhythm, chasing it.

“Fuck yes, Y/N. Fucking need it.” It was true, he needed it inside of him like  _yesterday_.

“Your wish is my command.” She giggled and breached his hole with the tip and then she stilled. “You want it? Come get it, big boy.” 

Oh, she likes to tease, alright and that’s probably the reason why Dean is going to keep her. He pushed his hips back against the fake cock and impaled himself slowly on it, grunting with each inch it disappeared inside of him until she bottomed out. 

He started to fuck himself back against her and he felt her spanking his ass, encouraging him to go faster with every thrust. 

Yeah, Dean was sure that he’s keeping her. He always thought that he wanted an apple pie life. Vanilla at best. But this is so, so much better.


End file.
